The Unholy Trinity
by ryannoels18
Summary: Ashley, Carmen, and Madison are the best of friends and known as the Unholy Three at King High. They have a charm and a smile that can melt any panties in a ten-mile radius and not to mention a huge friend down there to help them in the sheets, but maybe the Carlin's can change these bad girl ways. G!p Ashley, Carmen, and Madison.


**The Unholy Trinity**

Ashley, Carmen, and Madison are the best of friends and known as the Unholy Three at King High. They have a charm and a smile that can melt any panties in a ten-mile radius and not to mention a huge friend down there to help them in the sheets, but maybe the Carlin's can change these bad girl ways. G!p Ashley, Carmen, and Madison.

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to King High**

King High is your usual high school filled with hormonal teenagers, bored teachers, and of course the principle. Like most high schools King had your usual clicks from the nerds, band geeks, jocks, rich kids, poor kids, sad kids, and weird kids name it and King had it.

Of course there was always that one groups that stood out the most. The one that everyone gossiped or whispered about, the click that some people envied and some hated. Usually those clicks were either made up by the rich kids or the jocks, but not at King. Kings Highs most infamous click was the Unholy Trinity.

King High's Unholy Trinity was on a whole different level than the usual clicks. Mainly because click wasn't that big in fact if you couldn't tell by their name the Unholy Trinity just consisted three of King High's population.

These three people didn't rule the school, but there mere presence made it seem that way. It was funny because the three seemed like complete opposites, but once you knew them you would know these three couldn't be better suited for each other.

The Unholy Trinity as the school called them consisted of Ashley Davies, Madison Duarte, and Carmen Espinoza. All three of them brunette and all three of them self-proclaimed bad ass's.

Ashley Davies was the tallest of the group and the unofficial leader of the Trinity according to many students. Nobody knows why she was the leader since in some people's eyes Carmen and Madison were way worse than Ashley, but no one dared to question her place.

Ashley wasn't your typical teenage girl. Her father is the famous rock n roll icon Raife Davies and her mother of course was an ex-supermodel who now owned and operated one the largest clothing brands in the world to no one's surprise.

So you could say the girl was pretty well off and for a seventeen year old with a sleek black Porsche than it wasn't only logical that everyone on campus knew who she was. She had the fame, money, and looks to make it to the top of Kings totem pole without even trying, but yet she was fine being hated and liked by the schools population to most surprise.

The next girl to make up part of the Unholy Trinity was the one and only Madison Duarte. The curvy Latina with hazelnut eyes and golden blonde hair. If Ashley was lethal when it came to women than Madison was like poison. The girl could have you cumming with one curl of her tongue or have you begging for mercy thanks to her heated glare.

Like Ashley Madison's family was rich in their own right. They may not have a rock star and fashion icon money, but they did have top defensive lawyer and neurological surgeon money. So of course the Duarte's were well off in the economic department, and if you couldn't tell all you had to do was watch Madison's luxury BMW drive up into the parking lot to get the taste of her wealth.

At first the Unholy Trinity was just an unholy duo considering the fact that ever since they were babies Ashley and Madison had been best friends after their moms met at a Lamaze class when their two girls were still in the womb.

The last part of the Unholy Trinity was someone who thought of herself as the badass of all bad asses Carmen Espinoza. You see Carmen was relatively new to the group seeing as she just moved to California during the girls freshman year compared to the lifelong friendship of Ashley and Madison, but that little fact didn't stop her from quickly becoming part of their lives. In fact all it took was one argument and maybe a couple of hits thrown in and Ashley and Madison knew they found there missing piece to their duo.

Though Madison and Ashley were similar in many ways Carmen was the one that most differed from them. She wasn't rich in fact her family was hardly pushing middle class at best, but the Latina always worked hard for what she got. So when she rode up to school in her ninja motorcycle many people thought she was just another rich girl trying to play tough. They didn't know that she had worked every odd job just so she could buy a used bike and fix it up on her own.

But even though her family wasn't relatively poor like they were when she was kid they still didn't have the wealth or status the Duarte's had or the Davies's, but yet all three of their moms were best friends.

In fact while Madison and Ashley grew up in Beverly Hills with silver spoons in their mouths. Carmen grew up in the projects of Brooklyn, New York with a plastic spoon, but that small little fact didn't stop Madison or Ashley from quickly loving her like a sister and watching her back like good friends do.

So when she arrived in LA that Bronx attitude arrived with her. That's why when she bumped into Madison on the first day of school she didn't back down from the Latina irate rant in fact she challenged her with one of her own and got a few good licks in if she could say so herself.

Of course she got suspended for two days because of that, but after that she met and befriends the two most notorious girls at King High and rightfully became one herself.

Soon it wasn't just about Ashley and Madison, no it was about Ashley, Madison, and Carmen and she enjoyed every second of it, and sure it took some time getting used to the lifestyles of Ashley and Madison overtime she learnt to deal with it and love it as well.

She loved that they didn't judge her. That when she first took them to her home a low-class apartment to their standards they didn't make fun of her they simply just shrugged and ended passing out on her bed after staying up all night confessing their secrets to one another.

In fact there were times when she would have to beg them not to buy her things because it made her seem like a charity case, but after a while she realized that they didn't do it because they thought she was charity they did it because they loved her. So when she had the money to do so she would do the same thing.

But the one thing that made their bond stronger than anything else was the special ailment they all shared. Ashley, Madison, and Carmen were all born as hermaphrodite meaning that instead of a vagina they had full functioning male genitalia something they all took immense pride in.

Something that brought their notoriety levels up to the extreme considering that all three of them made it a habit to bed any girl they wanted and often did.

It was no secret that the girls were promiscuous at best. They made it their mission to sleep with girls from all over the LA County and anywhere else they could. They had the charm, smile, and the size to rock any women's world at their and of course they didn't hesitate not to.

So there you have it the Unholy Trinity King Highs most notorious click and even more notorious women. The three girls who didn't care about what people said or thought about them as long as they had a good time and didn't in up in jail…again.

So as Ashley, Madison, and Carmen made their way through the halls of King stopping to flirt or if you were Carmen being stopped by a slap from one of the pissed off girls you slept with who just found out you also slept with her best friend. Which of course was hilarious since not only had Carmen slept with said girl and best friend so had Madison and Ashley.

After a few minutes of watching her best friend get slapped twice and cursed out for a couple of minutes Ashley and Madison decided to help their friend out so they quickly chatted up the crazy girls distracting them for a couple of seconds before walking away with an ego bruised Carmen.

"Why do I always get slapped and you guys don't?" Carmen asked smirking as the hall departed like they were Noah leading them to the promise land.

"Skills young one, skills" Ashley answered causing all three of them to burst out laughing. To be honest Ashley and Madison got the same treatment when that girl found that they had slept with her and her best friend. So now that Carmen had experience that as well, it just meant that they were obviously meant to become friends especially since they shared the same taste of women someone who was open and willing.

So the three slowly made it to their class not even bothering to acknowledge the teacher or the fact that were more than ten minutes late.

"If it isn't my three favorite students" Mr. Johnson their Physics teacher said. "I'm honored that you guys felt the need to bless my class with your presence today" he added with a sarcastic grin.

"No need, we do it for the ladies" Carmen arrogantly replied winking at some random brunette in the class.

"Yeah, yeah" Mr. Johnson said. "Open your book to chapter seven were working on waves the rest you'll just have to catch up on later" he added before facing the board and continuing on with the lecture.

With a roll of their eyes the unholy three got their books out and began to copy the notes. Though they were rude, crude, and sexiest, they weren't dumb and refused be thought as dumb.

In fact Madison proudly sported that she was the first in their class, and Ashley and Carmen weren't far off that list. Sure they may show up to their classes late, but usually the teacher excused their tardy behavior for the simple fact that often they could be considered the smartest ones in the class and probably already knew the material.

All three of them worked hard to keep up their grades almost battling it out with each other on who got the best grade in the class. It was just something that their competitive nature brought out in all of them which their parents were thankful for.

So the three wrote their notes even taking the initiative to answer some of the teacher's questions though they didn't care to showboat it so they kept it to a minimum.

* * *

**In the office of King High…**

"Alright here's your schedule Spencer Carlin, Glen Carlin, and Peyton Carlin. King High welcomes you to our school and I hope you look forward to this year" Principal Weston said facing his three new students with a kind smile.

"Thank you" The three said before grabbing their backpacks and heading out of the office in search of their classes.

The Carlin's had just moved into town a week ago after their mother and the head patriarch of the family got an offer from one of the local hospitals to become chief of staff. So without further ado Paula Carlin packed up her family and all their belongings and moved them out of small town Ohio to huge city Los Angeles, California.

After arriving in the city the Carlin's were in for a cultural shock. They were use to cold winters, and sweltering dry summers, but now that they were in LA it seemed like it was seventy all day every day and swimsuit season for the entire year much to Peyton's enjoyment.

"God there are so many fine girls at this school" Glen said ogling some of the few people who passed by them many of them wondering who the new kids were.

"Glen please try to not be an ass for once in your life" his twin sister Spencer replied with a roll of their eyes.

"I don't know sis there are some pretty good-looking girls and guys around" Peyton her younger and much exuberant littler sister added.

Spencer Carlin wasn't your average green-eyed blonde. Sure she may have been head cheerleader at her old school like many blondes, but she was also smart and most would say sweet. Sure she knew how to throw a bitch fit like many people, but most of the time she was kind to everybody. Though she may have been confident in some areas she was still very shy compared to her outgoing and often loud sibling.

Glen Carlin was Spencer's twin brother he was basically the male image of Spencer just with short curly hair compared to her long blonde locks. He was your typical male athlete who thought every girl wanted to get in his pants. He would hit on anything that moved if it got him the slightest chance to get some. He was older than Spencer by two minutes and honestly let that small fact go to his head on way to many occasions to the chagrin of his family.

Peyton Carlin was the youngest one of the Carlin clan. Though there was only really a year and a couple of months that separated her from her twin siblings that didn't stop them from treating her like a baby on a couple of occasions; to many if you would ask her. While Spencer and Glen had golden blonde hair Peyton was proudly sporting dark red hair at the moment. The girl wasn't your usual Carlin. She was loud, outgoing, and very proud of whom she was. She wasn't afraid to flaunt the body years and years of soccer has blessed her with which explained the small little tank top and skirt she was rocking at the moment an outfit that could barely be described as decent.

Needless to say all three Carlin's although resembled each other were very different when it came to their personalities. Which was why Glen was quick to leave his two sisters to go hit on some random girl and why Peyton was strutting down the hall like she owned it, and Spencer headed off to her first class books in hand ready to learn.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

If you wanted to see the vast variety of students that embody King High your best bet was at lunch time. When hundreds of kids gathered in the halls, lunch lines, and courtyard to eat, talk, and in some instances fight.

The school of course is split by the many clicks that inhabit the school. The jocks stayed where the jocks were at not far from the cheerleaders of course. The band geeks had their section which was close to the overall nerd population of the school. The art students had theirs which was right across from the theater majors, and so forth.

But there was always that one group of kids that didn't fit anywhere and of course they had their own section as well. At the moment this section occupied to of King Highs newest students Spencer and Peyton Carlin.

"Where's Glen?" Peyton asked as she picked through the measly salad the school provided. She had already met a couple of people since her first class and was slowly starting to like this school. She was even thinking about joining the schools soccer team apparently they weren't as good as her team back in Ohio, but it would give an outlet for her anger and not to mention the physical benefits she would receive from it.

"Where else bragging about his godlike basketball abilities with the rest of the meat heads" Spencer smirked watching as her brother talked with all the jocks and as well as trying to get notice by some cheerleaders.

"How did we turn out so perfect and him into a fat jerk" Peyton joked causing her older sister to laugh.

"I think mom dropped him on the head to many times…or he just fell" Spencer added with a shrug.

"Oh my god who is that?" Peyton gasped stopping Spencer in mid chew as they both watch three of the hottest girls walk through the crowd and towards a table that their brother and some random girl was now occupying.

"Now I know someone is not sitting in our seats!" The shortest out of the three girls yelled making the cafeteria grow quiet.

"Psh! It's just a table go sit somewhere else I'm busy" Glen arrogantly shrugged off not noticing the look of amusement in some of the crowds faces to his upcoming beat down.

"What the hell are you too busy for that you must seat in our seats at our table" The taller Latina one asked almost daring him to open his mouth.

"Well obviously I'm trying to talk too this beautiful ass girl" Glen said to the laughter of the three brunettes. "Besides it's not like it has your name on it" he added.

"Um yes it does" the middle brunette said pointing at the painted words of 'Unholy Trinity' that was clearly displayed on top of the table in bright yellow paint.

"Unholy Trinity" Glen read. "What is that part of some gay cult you're in?" he ignorantly questioned to the shock of the rest of the teens around him. One of the golden rules at King was that you did sham gays considering three of their top students were gay and had the backing of most of the meat heads at their disposable.

"Not cool bro, not cool" Some of his new jock friends said.

"Ha-ha" The three dry laughs as the beautiful ass girl he was trying to talk to looked at him with pity.

"Ash" Carmen and Madison said letting her do the honors.

"I don't know girls should I go for ego bruiser or just punch him in the face?" Ashley questioned to the shock of Glen. He wasn't going to fight a girl, but he wasn't going to let her hit him either, but what he didn't understand was either way he had no choice in the matter.

"Ego bruiser" Carmen and Madison answered with a devilish smirk on their face knowing exactly what their brunette friend had on her mind.

With a smirk and a shrug Ashley focused her attention on the red-haired girl beside the idiot. She had seen her around school and at the many parties she attended or through and knew that she was a cheerleader, and since all three of them had bedded every single cheerleader on the team more than once she was confident that was she was about to do would not only put this blonde pussy curled boy in his place, but also get her laid.

"Hey Charlotte" Ashley said with a devilish smirk laying on some the Davies charm.

"Hey Ash" the red-head eagerly replied standing up and walking up to the brunette. Without any hesitation the Ashley laid one hand on her waist and another on her ass and began to give her the Davies method of kissing. A method that required lots of tongue action and the occasional fingertip to her jean clad pussy.

Glen looked on in shock a look that both of his siblings shared as the crowd around them erupted in loud cheers.

"Mm I thought you were going to call me" Charlotte moaned pulling away from the brunette skilled lips. She has been a notch on Ashley bedpost many times as well as Carmen's and Madison's and knew very well what the Unholy Three could dish out.

"Sorry babe I got a new phone" Ashley shrugged with the practice line she said to a lot of girls in the LA County.

"Well call me" Charlotte urged. "I missed that hard big dick of yours pounding into my tight wet pussy" she whispered in the brunettes ear sucking on Ashley's lob before walking off with a sway of her hips making sure to send a wink to Madison and Carmen as well.

What those three could do to you in bed could be illegal. No matter what guy or girl she had slept with in the pass none of them could match up to the skills of the unholy trinity. Hell the time were she had all three of them at once was still the image she got herself off too every night.

"And that's why you don't sit at our table" Madison said pulling the blonde boy out of shock.

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once don't sit here unless we allow you to sit here, and since you're not a girl with nice tits, a big ass, and a wet pussy then your never welcome here" Carmen crudely added in her oh so special way.

"Now leave" Ashley said glaring at the boy daring him to stay there one second and to their amusement he didn't. He quietly made his way back to the jock section with a noticeable tint on his cheeks as his friends made fun of him.

None of the jocks were willing to test the unholy trinity will because with a snap of their fingers and the thrust of their hips they could take their girlfriends and any girl they desired just for the hell of it.

"Why is our brother such an idiot? What the hell just happened?" Peyton asked still in shock about what just went down. Three hot girls humiliated her brother, made out with some girl he was obviously trying to con into sleeping with him all in the span of five minutes.

"Your brother has just met King Highs notorious Unholy Trinity" a random black girl answered sitting next to Spencer.

"Unholy what?" the blonde twin asked.

"Unholy Trinity" the brown-haired girl emphasized. "Made up of Ashley Davies, Madison Duarte, and Carmen Espinoza. They are our schools mean girls just gayer, hotter, and badder. They don't run the school, but unless you want to get run over you won't piss them off or get in their way something your brother just learned the hard way" she explained.

"Oh, who are you?" Peyton questioned.

"Chelsea, Chelsea Lewis" she introduced shaking both their hands. "Student body president and you are Peyton and Spencer Lewis and from what you just said I'm guessing that was Glen humiliated five seconds ago" she added.

"Okay, no need to freak us out or anything by knowing all our names" Peyton joked causing all of them to laugh.

"Sorry as student body president it's my duty to know everything that happens at this school and I was in the office when Principal Wes gave you your schedules" she explained hoping not to scare them.

"Well it's nice to meet you Chelsea Lewis" Spencer smiled kindly.

"Likewise" she replied.

"So tell us more about this unholy trinity" Peyton urged her need for gossip becoming too overwhelming.

"Well Ashley and Madison have been best friends since they were babies, and Carmen just moved here a few years ago" she started pointing them out. "They're pretty nice if you don't get on their shit list, and then that's when trouble starts because all three of them would kill for each other. As you can see Ashley clearly likes women and so does Carmen and Madison which all three of them have a habit of making it known" she added.

"What are they like players or something?" Spencer questioned.

"They are the players, I'm pretty sure they invented the game. All three of them have quickly made their way through most of King High's female population and the same goes for all the other high schools in LA. Last year a teacher even got fired because apparently there was rumor going around that she may have slept with Madison and Ashley" Chelsea gossiped.

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked with a gasp.

"Nope, those three are women eaters" she joked with a small laugh. "But other than that their pretty nice once you get to know them Madison is even a part of the Student Body Association" Chelsea revealed.

"Wow after hearing all that I don't expect someone like her to care about the student body" Spencer said eyeing the three of them watching how they easily called three girls over to their table and was clearly enjoying the lunch the girls may have had by sticking their tongues down their throats.

"Well don't get it twisted their vulgar, rude, and obviously very open, but their smart. Hell Madison is the reason I'm second in our class instead of first" she clarified.

"So how bad did our older idiot brother screw up today than?" Peyton curiously asked.

"Well knowing Ashley and them they could hardly care as long as he doesn't do it again. Other than the couple of jokes and insults it's not that bad" she went on. "Besides if it was serious Jessie and the jocks would have taken care of him instead of Ashley" she finished.

"Who's Jessie?" Spencer asked.

"Madison's cousin and the captain of the school's football and basketball team. There has been many times that Jessie and his friends have beaten some arrogant jerk up because they messed with them" Chelsea answered.

"So they have their own goon squad?" Peyton wondered.

"Kind of, but like I said if you don't piss them off then your fine" the young black girl answered. "I've known them ever since I was a kid, and not once had they harmed someone who didn't in the end deserved it" she added.

"Well thanks for the info Chelsea" Spencer smiled.

"No problem" the black-haired girl shrugged with a kind smile. "Well I'll see you guys later hope you have a good day at King High, and if not then just come find me" she offered before taking her half finish tray and walking away. Making sure to stop by the Unholy Trinity table to say hi, those three girls had been good friends to her in the past and if you asked her nothing they did was wrong or unholy.

"Mm well whatever it is about the unholy trinity I want me a piece of it" Peyton smirked eyeing down Madison who was crudely kissing on the neck of some random blonde.

"Sometimes I think you're worse than Glen" Spencer laughed rolling her eyes at her much promiscuous sister.

Peyton Carlin was fireball in every sense of the word. She had a quick wit and a quick hand about her that some people just couldn't understand. She was open to all things and had been since she was a little kid. That's why when she yelled out she was bisexual in the middle of dinner with her family there wasn't much surprise. Peyton was the type of women to envy all with no shame which is why she was making her way towards the Unholy Trinity table.

"Oh lord" Spencer groaned watching her sister strut her way towards where her brother just left with his balls barley intact.

"So I hear your some type of player" Peyton said surprising the Unholy Three and their companions much to the girl's annoyance.

"Are you talking to me?" Madison question shamelessly checking out the red-head in front of her. She noted the girl's skimpy clothes and of course her banging body and not to mention her looks. Whoever this girl was in front of her was a bombshell and everyone had to know it. She had long toned legs, a nice rack, a thick ass, and plump lips that Madison could already envisioned being wrapped around her shaft.

"Who else" Peyton replied.

"Madison or you going to tell this girl to leave or what" the random girl asked a nasty glare pointing at a confident Peyton as Carmen and Ashley watched in curiosity.

"Leave" Madison dismissed the girl on her lap causing the girl to huff before stomping back to wherever she came from. "So little red what were you saying?" she added not even bothering to look at the girl as she ogled her breast.

"Names Peyton" the red-head smirked before bending over and pressing her lips against the Latinas ear. "And I was saying that at any time you want to stop playing around maybe you can come get with me, and trust me baby I can do wonders to your body" she whispered her tongue seductively licking the outer shell of Madison's ear before she walked off to the shock of pretty much the entire student body.

"Leave" Ashley and Carmen both said dismissing their girls as they watched the confident red-head walk away.

"What the hell just happened" Madison wondered as well as silently try to get junior down to an unnoticeable level. She was probably the most aroused she's ever been at the moment and that's saying a lot considering she's probably bagged more girls than Hugh Hefner.

"I think Madison Duarte just met her match" Carmen smirked although she was a little jealous after all that Peyton girl was hot and if she heard right was willing to fuck her best friend pretty good.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked after quietly observing the situation.

"Nope" Madison laughed. "I'm horny as fuck and I want that red-head like a fat kid wants cake" she added to the laughs of her friends.

"Well than lay that Duarte charm and get her" Ashley concluded with a shrug.

"Oh I will" Madison added her mind-set up. So with the rest of lunch left over the girls started to piece together a plan for Madison to bed this Peyton girl and sure some of their ideas were crazy, but some of them actually were good and might have worked had they known more about her.

With the sound of the bell the unholy three separated to go to their various classes each of them confidently strolling through the halls like they owned the place. Carmen headed off to art, while Madison headed off to psychology, and Ashley made her way to English.

"As always Ms. Davies you manage to come in just before the bell rings" Mrs. Bell said watching her smartest but sometimes laziest student walk in with a laid back strut.

"Just part of my charm Alice" Ashley smirked sending the older women a wink before heading to her seat to Mrs. Bell amusement. She made her way to her seat throwing a couple of winks to a couple of girls before opening her backpack and getting started on her notes.

Class went by for a couple of minutes before it being interrupted by a blondes entrance.

"Class" Ms. Bell announced interrupting the quiet chattering of her students. "I want you to give a warm welcome to our new student Spencer Carlin" causing all eyes to go the green-eyed blonde much to her embarrassment.

"Hi" Spencer waved with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Welcome to King High Spencer, now if you'll please take a seat so that we can finish class" Ms. Bell said pointing to only open seat in class one that just happened that was next to a miss Ashley Davies.

"Thanks" Spencer muttered before quickly walking to her desk and sitting a down and getting her notes out.

"So Spencer Carlin where are you from?" Ashley whispered checking out the blonde. The girl was pretty cute with her long blonde hair, soft face, and pretty green eyes. Of course she wasn't that much in the boobs department but what she did have is manageable and from what she could tell she had a little tight body that she would love to get her hands on and maybe her dick as well.

"Ohio" Spencer whispered with a small smile looking at the brunette. It was now obvious why Ashley may have been so good with women. She was gorgeous and obviously kept in shape and with those dimples there was probably not a girl in the world that could deny her.

"Well welcome to LA, and if you need anything it would be my pleasure to help you" Ashley replied with a seductive curl of her tongue laying on her own Davies charm.

"Thank you" Spencer nodded before focusing on the lecture. It was already the first day and from what she could tell her life was about to get really interesting and that was all thanks to the Unholy Trinity.

* * *

**AN:** **Hey guys sorry for my late appearance, but I want all you guys to know that I'm working on getting back into the fanfiction writing. I've dealt with some nasty writers block and laziness so I wanted to start fresh and now that I got this out of my system I can hopefully work on some long-awaited stories such as ASP. I hope I haven't lost a lot of readers and maybe grow some more. See you on the next update.**

**Don't forget to tell me how you feel about this. Also if some of you guys have any ideas I would love to hear or read them for stories or maybe help you write your own. Just PM me or type it in a review. **

**Alright thanks for readings,**

**RyanNoels18**


End file.
